utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Akita Yumina
Yumina Akita (秋田 ユミナ(あきた ゆみな)) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History She was created as a neko-type character. Concept She is a half Japanese, half Filipino UTAUloid with a blur voice that her friends make fun of, but the reason behind this is all because of her cheap microphone. She is also sometimes made fun of her shortness, but as time goes by, she learns to be fond with it. She is refereed to as the most organized and sensitive person in her group of friends. However she has her own secrets and a dark past. She is also the type who is usually in the middle, who doesn't take sides most of the time in order for her not to make an argument much worse. Instead, she finds the main reason why, and talks about it. And she may look a bit happy, but sometimes, she gets crazy making her a combination of Tsundere (main dere), Yandere, and Kuudere. And she loves eating an ice-cream sandwiches shaped as a cat's head (similar to from Steven Universe) but called "Neko Candy" here. * Item - Ice-cream sandwiches * Likes - Traveling, Eating, Chocolates, Gardens * Dislikes - Noisy People, Temporary Friends, Fakers Etymology * Yumina (ユミナ) - Basically something from the base name of "Luna". Yumina was changed from Luna (L to Y, N to M), then added "in". * Akita (秋田) - Akita-inu breed (although she a Neko... ( ._.) * "The Mix of All Basic Deres." - A given title. Appearance * Hair color - Pink * Headgear - Cat ears * Eye color - Blue * Earphones - None * Outfit - An orange sleeveless jacket over a hotpink top. She wears a blue skirt with an audio wave pattern and white boots with orange socks. Her accessories include a blue choker, black detached sleeves and two pink straps that hang off her jacket. Relations *Zero Hiaasu - Best Friend / Apple Buddy / Cousin (2nd). *Kade Zehiro - Partner Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - N/A encoded and N/A aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Any, Range: E1~A5, Setting: 310.9 Hz * Details - But before you download, we recommend that you read the Terms and Conditions so that you won't get in trouble! Voice samples * Finally, The End of The World! (Except Not Really) Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Yumina Akita. * R-18 Content Allowed? No permission required, however, be aware of the official character's age. (She is 15) * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Extended Terms of Use * Downloading her voicebank, using her character for PVs and/or making an original song/s are allowed, but please do credit the creator. * Please do not re-distribute her voicebank, but you may link her to Youtube Videos or SoundCloud Tracks that provide in the description the link to download it. * Sexual Content is allowed, as long as you keep an eye of the age limit (In case you didn't see her age and gender, she is a Female at the age of 15) * In her name, you aren't allowed to use her for flaming or for hateful content, which may include songs that can insult one person or a talkloid also insulting someone and etc. * If you will use the voicebank and/or character for commercial use, please do ask permission from the creator. * Re-pitching her voice is prohibited/not allowed, claim her as your own. * Do not take the credit of this character, voice, or voicebank. * You aren't allowed to make fun of or make fun with the voicebank, creator, and/or the character. * If you have any questions, before asking please do read the Text file that has been given to you in the .zip file that contains some questions that are commonly asked by many Utaites(UTAUloid users). Trivia * Work in Progress Gallery Akita chan.jpg| AkitaYumina.jpg|Thumbnail Akita_02.jpeg|Thumbnail References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Female vocals Category:Filipino vocals Category:Kemonomimi characters Category:Tsundere characters Category:Yandere characters Category:Kuudere characters Category:UTAUloid 024 characters Category:Active characters Category:Philippines voicebanks Category:Tenor voicebanks Category:2017 voicebanks Category:Kana encoded voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses